The present invention relates to elevators, and more particularly, to a safety structure provided on the car of an elevator system for passengers to escape from the car in case of emergency.
Elevators are used widely in tall buildings for transporting people between floors. An elevator system includes a car pulled by hoist cables and guided by upright rails for the passengers to ride from floors to floors. Electric motors are usually used to drive the hoist cables to move the elevator car.
In the event of a fire or earthquake that causes interrupt of electrical power, it would be a terrifying experience for people riding an elevator car that stops because of the power interrupt halfway between two floors. Although the elevator car is conventionally provided with an emergency exit on the top, it is inconvenient, and somewhat dangerous, to use since the passengers have to climb up with effort through the ceiling of the elevator car to the outside and then step down the elevator car with extreme caution to the nearby entrance that is now opened by rescuers. In stepping down the elevator car, the passengers may risk their lives failing down from the high suspended elevator car to the base ground of the elevator tunnel.
Moreover, during maintenance work for the elevator system, the elevator car may be shifted to stop halfway between two floors. With the entrance door left open, it is a danger for the maintenance technicians or objects should they fall through the open entrance door to the base ground of the elevator tunnel.
In view of the foregoing two problems, there exists therefore a need for a safety structure that allows passengers riding an elevator car which stops suddenly due to an emergency halfway between two floors to escape from the elevator car conveniently and safely, and another safety structure that can prevent maintenance technicians or objects from falling through the open entrance door when the elevator car is lifted halfway between two floors for maintenance. To save cost, it would be best if the two needed safety structures can be one that serves two purposes.